deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Jensen Ames
In 2012, the United States' economy collapses. Unemployment and crime rates shoot through the roof. The imprisoned population becomes so vast that private corporations buy the prisons and run them for profit. In a federal prison called the Terminal Island Penitentiary, "Death Race", a gladiator-like fight-to-the-end racing competition is held to raise funds. It becomes the most-watched television/Internet event around the world. The film begins by showing a race near its end. Machine Gun Joe (Tyrese Gibson) and a famous masked driver known as Frankenstein (original Death Race 2000 star David Carradine) engage in a bloody battle in which Frankenstein wins, but at the cost of heavy injuries and eventually death. Six months later, Jensen Ames (Jason Statham), an ex-racecar driver and former steel mill worker, is framed for his wife's murder. Ames is sent to Terminal Island where he immediately becomes enemies with an Aryan brotherhood gang, led by Pachenko (Max Ryan). He is taken to Hennessey (Joan Allen), the penitentiary's warden, who tells him that the gang will kill him without her help. Thus he is coerced by the warden to become the new driver of the late Frankenstein's car. The warden tells Ames that she knows about his baby daughter, left in foster care. She also states that prisoners are freed upon winning five Death Races, but since the legendary Frankenstein had 4 wins at the time of his death, Ames would only require a single win. Ames agrees to race. Hennessey then takes Ames down to the auto shop to meet crew chief Coach (Ian McShane) and his assistants Gunner (Jacob Vargas), a car repairman, and Lists (Frederick Koehler), a data collector. "Death Race" consists of three different stages. The first two stages are elimination rounds with the sole goal being to come out alive and to eliminate as much of the competition as possible. In each race, there are three activation switches: Swords, Shields, and Death Heads. These power-ups are in the form of lights on the ground that are activated when passed over by a car. Swords activate offensive weapons, shields activate defensive weapons, and death heads activate a spiked wall that impales the car and the racers inside. The wall then goes back into the ground, crushing anyone in the car that may have survived. Before the race, Ames is introduced to Case (Natalie Martinez), his new female navigator. In the first race, Grimm is killed by Joe by being struck as a "pedestrian", resulting in a gruesome "head-exploding" shot. Jensen survives the race, killing one racer but coming in last place after Machine Gun Joe rammed into his car. It is then revealed that both Hennessey and her right-hand man, Guard Captain Ulrich (Jason Clarke), had Pachenko murder Jensen's wife and frame him for it, in order to bring him to Terminal Island and make him the new Frankenstein. During the second race, the goal is again to survive. At the green signal, all but Ames race. He forces Case to come clean with the truth: Case sabotaged the rear weapons before the first race in exchange for a full pardon, claiming that she did not mean to kill him, but he simply would not give up. She also states that Hennessey is plotting against Frankenstein, hoping to use his popularity to keep ratings up. A furious Ames then chases down and kills Pachenko, leaving his own vehicle and going out onto the track and executes him with his bare hands. Later in the event, much to the dismay of the racers, a gigantic 18 wheel tanker armed with a tank turret, machine guns, grenade launchers and other weapons, called the Dreadnaught, is released. After killing multiple racers, the truck is destroyed when Joe and Ames team up to activate a Death Head that destroys the Dreadnaught. Hennessey is furious while Frankenstein is hailed a hero. In the third stage, Joe and Ames must race one final time for winning position. Prior to the race Hennessey has a bomb planted under Frankenstein's car, and then manipulates the race to favor Joe. However, her plans are ruined when Joe and Ames escape, blowing an opening in a weakened section of the prison wall which Jensen had discovered while studying footage of Grimm's death. Hennessey sends all her police force in pursuit, and when Ames manages to foil the police cars chasing them, Hennessey attempts to blow up his car with the bomb earlier planted. But Ames' crew apparently had discovered the bomb before the race, removed and deactivated it. Furious, Hennessey deploys the prison helicopters and succeeds in capturing Frankenstein's car. However, Ames had escaped from his car, leaving Case (who had already received her walking papers) at the wheel, dressed up in his costume. Joe and Ames hitch a freight train ride and escape to Miami. Meanwhile, Ulrich delivers a present to Hennessey in her office, a congratulatory gift from an unknown sender. Opening it she finds the bomb from the bottom of the Frankenstein's car, as she does Coach activates it and blows up the entire upper office, killing both Hennessey and Ulrich, thus making Death Race cease to exist. He then turns to the camera and breaks the fourth wall, saying, "I love this game". Six months later south of the border, Ames has his daughter back and Joe is working on living a clean life free of crime. As the two work on a car in their new home, a car pulls up and Case steps out to join the two. Ames then narrates that despite all the problems he had in the past, no one could love his daughter more than he could. (info from Wikipedia) ﻿Battle vs. Green Hornet (by KevlarNinja) ﻿﻿It's another night of patrol for The Green Hornet and Kato. Kato added a police scanner to the Black Beauty. Suddenly, a police officer sends a messege. "Calling all cars, calling all cars, need assistance takeing down one Jensen Ames. He's escapeing from prison in a modified Fifth Generation Ford Mustang. Last seen near the highway, over." The Green Hornet looks over at Kato. "Looks like we're hitting the highway, Kato." Soon there on the freeway, looking for the Mustang. Then, from the overpass above, the Mustang (Frankenstein's Monster) breaks though the rails, and flys onto the highway! The Hornet sees all the weapons on the car. He asks "Kato, have you been makeing cars for someone else?" "No," answers Kato, "I would never make something so ugly." The Hornet agrees "You got a point. The bumper looks like it was stung on by a bee." Kato adds "Let's put it out of it's misery." and they both chuckle. Kato presses a button and two M1919's come out. They shoot at the back bumper, but the bullets bounce off! Then the bumper, the Tombstone, comes off! Kato swerves out of the way, but it hits a cop car and a rookie leaning out the window with a shotgun falls out onto the side of the road, with a few scrapes. Jensen Ames sees the Black Beauty in his back window. He heard about it in prison. Alot of guys in there were there because of him. "Let's do this." says Ames. He swerves around and starts driveing backwards and fireing his M134's at the Black Beauty. "Oh S***! This guy has skills! Let's see if there a challenge for you, Kato." says the Hornet. "Now all we need is some high-action music." he adds. Kato pulls out a record and puts it in the car's record player. "I got just the thing." Kato says as Guns N' Roses Welcome to the Jungle starts playing on the stereo. "Nice work, Kato." comments the Hornet. The Black Beauty drives up to the Monster, but Jensen Ames sends out a smoke screen. Kato drives out of it, but it causes a multiple car pile-up (no one is injured). Kato drives right beside Ames and turns the Beauty's spinning rim blades out on the side of the car. It damages the Mustang and one of the blades makes a small cut on Ames leg. He yells out and flips the two heros the bird. Then he drives ahead and unleashes an oil slick. For a few seconds, it looks like the Beauty is going to hit a cop car, but Kato regains traction at the last second. The Beauty catches up with Ames and starts fireing beanbags at his back window. Ames answers back by unleashing his Napalm fuel tank. It flies though the air, but when it lands and explodes, it lands on an condemned building, so no one is hurt. Kato drives ahead of Ames and starts driveing backwards like Ames did earlier. He starts shooting flames from the flamethrower at Ames, but he swerves out of the way goes back ahead agian. Kato turns around and sees a tanker truck ahead. This gives him an idea. He fires a rocket. The Hornet sees the rocket miss Ames and heading straight ahead for the tanker. "KATO!" he shouts, "What are you doing!?!?!? Your going to get us killed!!!!!!" Kato answers calmly "No we won't." He pulls the leaver that sets off the ejecter seats. The rockets blows up the tanker, causing that part of the freeway to collapse and Ames to crash! The Black Beauty, meanwhile, crashes into a police roadblock just ahead of the expolsion. The Hornet and Kato land on the ground right beside the freeway. They check the car, but no one is there! The Hornet asks "Where did he go?". Suddenly, Jensen Ames runs behind the Hornet with a piece of rebar from the free way! "Quick, duck!" shouts Kato. The Green Hornet does so and Kato jumps though the air and kicks Jensen, sending him flying into a wall and snaping his neck. "I've had ants put up more of a fight then him." says Kato. As the Green Hornet and Kato sneak off into the night, the Green Hornet says "This will make a great headline!". Winner: The Green Hornet ﻿ Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here.﻿ Category:Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Arena Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:North American Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Future Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:PA Warriors